


The Long Halloween

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Candy, Children, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Love, M/M, Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: For Halloween, what you need is: candies, good friends and cuteness overload.
Relationships: Becky Albright & Jonathan Crane, Becky Albright/Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma & Everyone, Everyone & Everyone, Future Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane & Everyone, Jonathan Crane & Pamela Isley, they are all friends - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Long Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Adel sent me a request to "write Scarecrow in the role of a teenager".  
> I must say, I... focused on the "in the role of" part for this little fluffy AU. ^^
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! <3

The Scarecrow appeared, his scythe in hands.

"It's... completed, this time.", a feminine voice asserted on his right.

"I think so."

His tone came out low and severe.

Jonathan knelt on the grass in front of the dead man, whose eyes had widened in fear. His fingerless gloved hand stroked the side of the corpse's face.

"Thank you, professor.", he whispered in a gentle, almost loving voice. "You can be proud of you: rest assured that your death served the greater purpose."

An equally fingerless glove applied a slight pressure on Jonathan's shoulder.

"You've done it, Ben.", she murmured, emotion tightening her throat. "You transformed fear into a weapon that obeys you."

Benjamin removed his scarecrow mask, he looked up to his partner in crime, his Mistress of Fear.

" _We've_ done it, Robbie.", he rectified. "Together. This is _our_ victory."

Leaving his scythe on the floor, he turned toward her, still kneeling on the ground. He took her hand between both his.

The scenery was beautiful: into nature, a full moon behind them as Ben imitated a prince charming's position in front of his princess. The whole setting possesses an extraordinarily _romantic_ atmosphere.

Whereas it's not a love confession Jonathan uttered to his trusted ally, his powerful words vibrated in the ambient air:

"We must celebrate."

"And... cut!", Jim Gordon concluded. "This was perfect, congrats kids!"

Becky offered him a hand, Jonathan grabbed it to stand back on his feet.

"I like the sight of you on your knees.", another voice teased as people invaded the stage. "Jonathan Crane, looking good as a brave white knight."

Jon huffed at Pamela's humorous comment, what made their group guffaw.

The Long Halloween will be a hit. It was _not_ merely a typical horror movie; on the contrary it includes strategy, science, true friendships, revenge, and a psychopathic teenage love story.

Talking about this, Becky and him had a 'kiss scene' planned two days ago. It had been... super weird for both of them. Although they were determined to carry on Robbie and Ben's chemistry even in intimate interactions, it's a good thing the characters _won't go further_ than a kiss.

"... Imagine I am Selina.", Jonathan had recommended to Becky after their third try on that embrace, which ended with them _giggling again._ "Kiss Benjamin like he were your girlfriend."

The two of them bursted out laughing once more; for a while, they _weren't able_ to record this kiss scene. Even if consequently, the filming went rather slowly this day, the crew enjoyed it. They had _fun._

"Alright, kids.", Gordon stretched at present this evening. "We're good for tonight, quick, go to bed! You must come back rested and fit for duty, we're in for another big day!"

They laughed as they parted, Jim reached his trailer where his daughter waited for her bedtime story. Somehow, _everyone_ at the stage babysits Barbara, who is a real joy to be around and nurtures the ambition to become a movie director like her father.

"Movie night?", J proposed to the other teens.

Bruce instantly nodded, so did Selina.

"Not the _whole_ night.", Pammy warned nevertheless. "Just the evening, or Jim will confiscate our computers again because we'll look too tired for his liking during tomorrow's scenes."

They must admit, this is the voice of reason.

The six teenagers reunited in Bruce's bungalow.

Jonathan reserved himself the space closer to the sofa's armrest. Pamela sat on the armchair on his right, on his left Becky and Selina nested one with the other. Bruce and Joseph managed to fit, huddled together in another armchair at the girls' left.

Jonathan smiled as they watched a light-hearted comedy, while, traditionally: commenting and spoiling the entire thing.

He loved them. His little family.

Pamela his best friend and skilled science bro, Becky and Selina the badass goth girlfriends, Bruce and J the colorful besties / sorta non-official foster brothers, since Joseph Kerr literally _lives_ at the Wayne mansion for years, he has been introduced to film sets thanks to Bruce.

Bruce and J have experience, they may be fifteen they already appeared in movies and a two-seasons long TV show. Selina played in low-budget short films, and Becky voiced a dauntless journalist in the latest animated Ghost Busters kids show.

Only Pamela and him were new in the film industry. As everyone claimed however, they fitted incredibly well, nobody could tell it's the first time they act in front of cameras. Meeting those persons on The Long Halloween set is one of the best things that ever happened in Jonathan's life.

A few weeks ago, he would have said it's _the_ best thing that ever happened in his life, for him who never had a friend, to find wonderful people with whom he feels at _home,_ for the first time in seventeen years of life.

But that would be without counting an accidental encounter he had three weeks ago at the library of the nearest town, during one of the days of break Jim saves in their filming schedule.

"How's the soon-to-be-famous movie star today?"

"Tired, though glad the main part of the job has been accomplished."

They were outside, sitting on a bench at a public garden, the weather being surprisingly warm those past days. There's not much left for The Long Halloween to be finalized, Jon was excited to watch their creation, which will be released during October month.

"I've got something."

Last time, Edward revealed at random that he never ate candies, even during Halloween. His father doesn't want him to go out trick-or-treating, he never participated. Albeit this wasn't Halloween yet, his movie taking place in October, Jonathan _lives_ in the ambiance. The main adventure features, precisely, the trick or treat night at a rich quarter. Jon evoked anecdotes from these scenes with the boy.

Today, he corrected the injustice of Ed never tasting sweets: he put a small sachet on the younger one's lap.

"... For me?"

"Yup, they're all yours. This is a meticulous selection of my favorite candies.", he clarified, his analytic approach reminiscient of a scientist who describes the components he used for homemade toxins. "If you like them, I'll get you more next time."

"... Thanks, Jon..."

Eddie smiled at him, his green eyes lighted up at the prospect of being given a gift, for the first time... by his first friend. This is unmistakably an emotional moment for him.

"I love it when you smile like that. It's so cute.", Jonny confided wholeheartedly; the kid wriggled his little nose in answer, in an adorable manner.

"I am not 'cute'.", he pouted.

"Yes you are.", Jon affectionately ruffled the kiddo's soft orange hair. "A cinnamon roll."

The ginger crossed his arms on his chest. Jon let out an enamored sigh at his played vexed expression.

He never minded children before. Not that he disliked them either, they simply... didn't figure among his list of priorities.

At the set, he has fun babysitting Jim's girl. Gordon is the self-proclaimed dad of the movie crew, since the main cast is comprised of teenagers aged of fourteen to seventeen years old; watching over Barbara almost feels like hanging out with a little sister. And now... he met _that_ kid, who is... unique, no other word popped in Jonathan's mind to instinctively describe him. They meet as regularly as his schedule allows him.

"I can't bring you to the set yet.", he shook his head no when the eight years old boy asked again.

"But whyyyyyy?", he whined pitifully. "I want to see all this super cool stuff, it seems so awesome!"

"It is.", Jonathan approved quietly. "And I _promised you_ I'll introduce you to the set when I can."

"... You know, it's not the set itself that interests me."

Jonathan furrowed his brows. The child conveys a delightful enthusiasm every time they see each other, he is cheerful when learning about Jon's work and everything the teenager depicts. He couldn't be faking his investment, that... wouldn't make sense.

"It's you.", Edward disclosed upon seeing Jon's confusion over his topic of interest. "I just want to be a part of your world."

Jonathan's fond smile returned.

"Permission to hug you?"

The ginger frowned.

"Why?"

"Because that's how you interact with sweetie pies when they are adorable."

"... Can you stop calling me like a pastry?"

"I'm afraid that request might be far too difficult to execute."

They chuckled.

Nobody gave Edward friendly nicknames before. Now he became a 'sweetie pie', 'strawberry shortcake', 'pumpkin cookie', 'muffin', 'pistachio macaroon', 'cupcake', 'sugar', 'candied apple', 'cotton candy', 'candy cane'... or, Jon's favorite for him: 'cinnamon roll'.

Jonathan put a kiss on the top of Eddie's head as the little boy let himself being hugged.

He loved this kid.

______________

Edward took his hand as they entered the studio, he kept a tight hold on Jonathan's fingers during the visit of the set and the introduction to the people in there.

He seemed almost shy, a side of him Jonathan never witnessed before. Ed was always so talkative, demonstrative, he enjoyed proving how he is too intelligent and smug for his age. While there, with a team who repeats they find him 'adorable' and welcome him warmly, he felt... out of place. Awkward.

"I know what we should do to make Eddie-baby feel at home!", J declared forcefully. "We should prepare a celebration!"

The others shared a glance. Jon cherished the way his friends got genuinely involved when he announced he will bring his kid to the set. He should have predicted that them behaving nice would _agitate_ Ed, his boy is unused to people granting him the attention he seeks, he doesn't know how to handle a group who cares for what he says and sincerely wants to make him feel wanted.

"I guess we could... organize a little something.", Jonathan validated.

"Ready?"

"I am!" Edward nodded vigorously, he took Jonathan's hand.

At first, his dad protested when he discovered his son spends time with teenage actors who bring him to their movie set. Jim Gordon took care of the affair: the director paid Nashton Senior a visit one day the kiddos weren't around. Ed didn't know what happened exactly, whatever Jim said nonetheless, it has been convincing: his father never bothered him again about his acquaintances.

Initially it felt odd to hang out with those guys. Soon enough, Edward concurred they are hilarious, everyone would feel at ease around them. They are total freaks who just wanna have fun. Translation: they are _loveable people._

Today, the team arrived dressed for the occasion. Jonathan promised Edward he'll celebrate Halloween with him... and his friends lined up with the idea.

They wore their costumes from the movie, which has been released in cinemas ten days ago, it's already meeting quite a box-office success. Bruce swore they'll have _reasonable fun_ the 31 of October, thus Jim agreed to let them watch over Barbara in the afternoon. She suited up an adapted version of Bruce's character's bat-disguise, designed expressly for the redheaded little girl.

"That's for you, Kitten!", Selina gave Ed a pumpkin bag, her spandex-gloved hand ruffled his silky hair. "Let's steal candies from other brats and give heart attacks to everyone we cross paths with."

Eddie was over the moon as they began trick-or-treating.

By the way, he loves the nickname 'Kitten' Selina assigned him. Much more graceful than Pamela's appellation for him: 'Shrimp' –which, even if he won't admit out loud, he... sorta appreciated, it remains cute and he loves her fond gaze when she calls him that–. For the rest, the group renamed him various pastries; when they walk together in the streets it looks like the teenagers want to open a bakery, as they recite a great diversity of cakes and sweets.

Those guys are _embarrassing,_ in the adorable sense of the term.

Tonight, once again they proved they are fantastic people, Edward couldn't be more pleased and joyous he joined their group.

Good thing The Long Halloween won't be their sole movie together, because they longed to team-up for work again.

Next time, with Eddie.

One doesn't separate a winning team.


End file.
